When The Hives Fall
Part One: Glasswing Chapter 1 Glasswing strolled through the market of Jewel Hive, twiddling her talons uneasily. Queen Wasp had been overthrown the day before, and she was scared out of her wits. Her translucent wings - rimmed with warm brown and streaked with white - fluttered anxiously, as if they would bash her in to the top of the Hive any second now. Where ''is Brushfoot? she thought, her wretched mind conjuring up ideas of her dead brother. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a piacular sight. A dark green SilkWing picking up a lamp. Inspecting it. Then dumping it over. Smoke rose from the treestuff, and shrieks ripped through the air as the dragon threw off it's hood. A LeafWing. One thought crossed Glasswing's mind. ''Holy. Mother. Clearsight. Chapter 2 Flames erupted, and Glasswing took to the air, relieved when a familiar orange and blue shape hurtled towards her. She calmed down a bit. "OHMYGODWHATJUSTHAPPEND!?" Brushfoot yelled, barely audible over the screams of dragons as they flooded the exits of the Hive. "I don't know!" she replied breathlessly. They soared upward, followed by at least twenty more dragons. They burst out of the Hive, and stopped midair and looked around. Smoke filled the formerly blue Pantalan sky. It was Glasswing's turn to scream when she realized it. All the Hives were burning. Chapter 3 Glasswing held her head in her talons, weeping silently. If it was the the Leafwings behind the attack, she knew that almost every SilkWing made it out alive, but she couldn't say the same for Hivewing residents. Brushfoot came up from behind her, and put a talon on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay," he assured her, but they both knew he was wrong. She turned and hugged her brother, but their embrace was interrupted by a yell coming from the remains of Jewel Hive. It was Lady Jewel. "Citizens of Jewel Hive! There has been a LeafWing attack! We must gather ourselves and construct a military!" Gasps rippled through the crowd. "I want to fight for the throne, so that when I'm queen, l can make sure we extirmanate all LeafWings, and protect or glorius tribes!" Many dragons agreed, nodding and talking among themselves. Glasswing shook her head, and flew father from the group to curl up and sleep. And that was when she saw it. The same cloaked LeafWing, beckoning her. She looked back, and spotted her brother chilling a spear from rock. She flew toward the dragon, and landed five feet in front of them. "Let me help you." Chapter 4 Glasswing flew after the Leafwing, and noticed that the dragon clenched twin daggers in each talon. She shivered, wondering if LeafWings really were killers. They soared over the Hives, and toward the Poison Jungle. Stories of the dragons sent to destroy the forest and not returning filled her mind. ''No. ''She thought. ''It won't happen to me. Whoever is leading me won't let it happen. ''Her guide stopped abruptly, and dove down into a sinkhole. Classing shivered, but reluctantly tucked her wings and spiraled down into the hole. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)